En esta habitación
by lunaticaevans
Summary: Songfic. Cuando vives de recuerdos es mejor morir. HxG


_Canción del grupo Libido. Personajes de JK._

* * *

En esta habitación

_Tanto tiempo al tiempo._

Las manecillas del reloj siguen girando, los segundos dan paso a los minutos y uno no se percata de esto, uno no lo nota hasta que ya es tarde, cuando despertamos de golpe y nos damos cuenta que estamos retrazados, cuando los días se nos hacen cortos, cuando una fecha que nos ha marcado vuelve a aparecer en nuestros calendarios, avisándonos que sí, no es una confusión, ya pasó otro año.

Un año más, un año menos. No importa, pero es un año.

_Estoy sintiéndome solo_

_En este corazón_

_Silencios de odio._

Fue exactamente hace un año que te tuve aquí, en este mismo cuarto, por última vez.

Ambos disfrutábamos de cada momento que pasábamos juntos, era primordial hacerlo, ya que aun siendo jóvenes, estábamos concientes del peligro que corríamos, el que corrías estando a mi lado, por eso nos esmerábamos tanto en que aquellos instantes de mutua compañía quedaran marcados en nuestra memoria para siempre.

Para siempre. Exactamente, así fue.

A pesar de que aquellos recuerdos me llenan de vida, también siento que me la quitan. No hago más que pasear por aquellas memorias, reviviendo aquellos instantes de alegría, de gozo, de placer. No puedo evitarlo, son mi droga. Pero al igual que aquella sustancia, al ser en exceso me van haciendo daño, no me permiten vivir, pues vivo para ellos; prefiero permanecer aquí, en soledad, en silencio, pues la compañía y el bullicio no hacen más que alejar de mi cabeza mis tan preciadas memorias.

Aun así, me gustaría vivir, vivir de verdad.

_Estoy volviendo yo a verte_

_En esta solución_

_Momentos de agobio._

Sin embargo, después de una especie de lucha interna, me di cuenta que es mejor no resistirme pues sólo me trae más dolor. Es mejor regresar mi mente a aquellos días donde tu aroma embargaba este cuarto, tu larga cabellera se movía con gracia entre mis manos y sólo importaba el amor mutuo que sentíamos.

Las batallas, las perdidas, la muerte. Aquello no existía para nosotros, sólo éramos dos en el mundo, nada más importaba. Cuando decidiste estar conmigo, dejarlo todo, correr peligro con tal de estar a mi lado, supe que era imposible hacerte cambiar de idea, y en ese momento no pude resistirme a tus encantos, a tus ojos, al calor que me brindabas.

A veces siento que nada ha cambiado, que sigues a mi lado, que vuelves a tocarme, rozarme, besarme. Es por estos recuerdos que sigo vivo, y es por estos recuerdos por los que quiero morir.

_Tanto, tanto, tanto tiempo._

No sé si regresaste a mi lado sabiendo el verdadero peligro que corrías. Aún pienso que en verdad no estabas totalmente conciente de lo que hacías, que tu cuerpo venció a tu mente y viniste a mí creyendo que el amor es más fuerte que todo, que el mundo en verdad no es tan cruel, que ambos saldríamos de esto juntos.

Yo también lo creí, no lo niego, pero ahora todo es diferente. Yo continuo aquí, tú te fuiste de él.

_Estoy cayendo en tu mente_

_En toda tu pasión_

_En esta tela de araña._

Es hoy cuando los recuerdos vuelven con más fuerza, quizás sea por la fecha, quizás por la decisión que he tomado, pero no quiero darle más vueltas a eso, no quiero enredarme más; sólo quiero volver a vivir aquellos días, aquellas noches, la primera vez que nuestros cuerpos se unieron, la última vez que me tocaste, aquellas sensaciones que sólo tú eras capaz de brindarme.

Quiero entregarme a estos recuerdos de la misma manera que tú te entregaste a mí. Te lo debo.

Aunque sea por última vez.

_Estoy rozando tu vientre_

_En mi imaginación_

_Deseos de hombre._

Sí, te siento junto a mí otra vez. Sólo es cuestión de cerrar los ojos y llenarme de ti, como todo este tiempo lo he hecho.

Vuelvo a sentir tu mano acariciar la mía, tu cálida y suave piel, tu dulce aroma empieza a embargar la habitación, tu largo cabello se mueve con gracia sobre tus hombros formando un camino que me gustaría recorrer.

Te acercas, me besas, ambos empezamos a explorar nuestros cuerpos. A los pocos minutos ya no hay ropa que nos cubra. Una sonrisa ilumina tu rostro y me da la señal de que puedo seguir.

_Recuerdo tu nombre_

_En esta habitación_

_Tus labios, tus besos._

En una sensual danza natural nuestros cuerpos se mueven sobre la cama, nuestros alientos se vuelven uno, cada roce con tu piel me provoca descargas que no me permiten pensar, sólo actuar, y entre aquellos movimientos tuyos y míos los espasmos de placer incrementan hasta un nivel inexplicable.

Entonces tus labios vuelven a posarse sobre los míos, yo sólo puedo pensar en todo lo que te amo.

Todo lo que te amé.

_Recuerdo tu nombre_

_En esta habitación_

_Tu cuerpo, tu anhelo._

Ginny, debí pensar un poco más. Tú eras más importante que cualquier sensación que podías darme, jamás debí permitir que te acercaras a mí. Tu anhelo de permanecer junto a mí hasta el final fue real, pero tu final llegó mucho antes que el mío.

Ginny, Ginny, Ginny.

En un año no he pensado mas que en ti, esta habitación está tan llena de tu esencia que es imposible alejarme de ella.

Por eso decidí reunirme contigo en este lugar, nuestro lugar.

_Tanto tiempo al tiempo._

Hace un año te fuiste, sabías que corrías peligro al involucrarte conmigo, y tu decisión tuvo un precio que no debiste pagar. Por mi culpa. Por eso ahora he decidido sacrificarme como tú te sacrificaste por mí.

No me importa lo que ocurra con el mundo pues tú ya no estás en él, sólo quiero reunirme contigo para poder vivir de verdad, pues aquí ya no tengo una vida. Y hoy es el día perfecto.

Moriste gracias a mí, yo moriré gracias a ti.

_Tanto en esta habitación. _

FIN


End file.
